Dating Prompt
by serialkiller13
Summary: A six date prompt between Loki and Dr. e prompt is that Loki and Doom try to go on a total of six dates but only one succeeds without the superheroes or other villains interfering. The twist is one Superhero or Villain helps them achieve that. Loki/Doom slash. Two other Author are doing this Freiness and Dark Rabbit.
1. First Attempt

Dating Prompt

**Hey everybody, so I came up with this writing prompt for me and two other FanFiction writers, Freiness and Dark Rabbit. Freiness has hers up so you show check it out along with her Loki and Doom stories. So the prompt was, Doom and Loki try to good on a date only to be interrupted by superheroes 5 times, and the twist at the end is when they do get to go on their date, it's a superhero or villain who helps them. So enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Doom was coughing and hacking because of all of the smoke and dust around him; he felt his head throbbing because he had probably hit it somewhere.

'_Fucking hell,'_ Doom thought _'I seriously don't remember Grimm be able to punch that hard.'_

Doom was finding it hard to breathe, whoever thought it was a good idea to install a self-destruct button in a fucking warehouse, was a totally idiot.

'_Wait where's Loki!?'_ Doom thought as he struggled to get to his feet due to the fact he couldn't catch his breathe. Doom was about to call out to his boyfriend before he was overcome with a huge coughing fit, making him sink to his knees once again.

"Victor! Victor! Where are you!?" A worried British sounding voice said.

"I'm *Cough* *Hack* over here," Doom finished by cough harshly.

Then Loki came to view practically caked with dust and ash, and he had a nasty gash on the right side of his head, but other than that he was totally fine.

"Are you all right?" Loki said.

"Can't *Cough* breathe *wheezing*," Doom said.

Loki took off his mask and proceeded to whisper some spell, and Doom found that he could breathe easier once again.

"Thanks," Doom said getting to his feet.

"You had a lot of dust in your lungs," Loki said "I guess that's why you couldn't breathe."

"On the bright side I didn't suffocate," Doom said.

Loki rolled his eyes and said "Come on, I'm teleporting us back to Latveria."

Doom took Loki's hand and the world swirled around him, and then he saw they we're deposited in the middle of the living room. Both villains collapsed on the couch, and Loki said "That was not how I plan our date to go."

"I kind of figured that," Doom said leaning his head back.

Loki then snapped his fingers and both were dressed in appropriate clothes for bed…

"Those superheroes are everywhere," Loki commented leaning on Doom's chest.

"Tell me about it," Doom said wrapping on arm around him "I seriously didn't expect the Fantastic Four to show up."

"Don't we all," Loki said before yawning loudly and said "Night."

Doom looked down at the god who was practically comatose, before he gentle carried him to their bed room and deposited him on the bed before going to sleep himself.

*o*O*o*

**The first attempt at a date, more to come. Anywho Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Second Attempt

**The second attempt at a date, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was putting on his clothes in his hotel room, when Doom came back and said "Yeah, we can't go out tonight."

Loki gave Doom an incredulous look and said "Why not?"

"I was watching the news, and Amora decided to attack tonight," Doom said quickly pulling back the hood of his cloak and taking off the head piece of his armor with the exception of the mask.

"What?" Loki said.

"Yes," Doom said quickly wetting his hair and wrapping a towel around it "And from the looks of it she might be showing up in 3…2…1."

Then like Doom predicted there was a sharp knock at the door, and Loki frantically took of his suit and got into a towel as Doom answer the door and said "Amora? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding until the Avengers past," Amora said brushing past the Doctor and said "Why do have a towel on your head?"

"I was washing my hair, before you came," Doom said.

"Hey who is it?" Loki lied coming out of the bathroom.

Amora raised an eyebrow and said "What were you just doing?"

"Taking a shower what else," Loki said.

Amora just rolled her eyes and said "I'll be gone in an hour, until then I will seek refuge here."

Loki and Doom looked at each other, and watched as Amora sat on the couch idly flipping through a science magazine.

*o*O*o*

**_An Hour Later…_**

"Well, that was…" Loki said.

"Awkward," Doom said.

"Yeah, I didn't think Amora would just sit there the whole time," Loki said.

"Well, that's another date we have to cancel," Doom said.

"Hey we can always try again," Loki said.

Doom rolled his eyes and said "Yes, what could possible go wrong?"

*o*O*o*

**Second attempt interrupted by Amora, third attempt coming up next!**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13 **


End file.
